


All of that Lost Time

by bluerose5



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, Human Markus/Deviant Connor, Interracial Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: Connor shouldn’t be here.Not only is it too risky, but he’s also afraid of what will happen after last time.Unfortunately for him, all of Jericho chose today to be otherwise occupied, but they need the supplies, more so than usual.(A short take on a Human Markus/Deviant Connor AU.)





	All of that Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr. Just some idea that I wanted to write out before my classes start on Monday. Hope you enjoy!

Connor shouldn’t be here.

Not only is it too risky, but he’s also afraid of what will happen after last time.

Unfortunately for him, all of Jericho chose today to be otherwise occupied, but they need the supplies, more so than usual. 

With new deviants constantly pouring in to Jericho, most arriving battered and wounded, they need all of the biocomponents that they can possibly get their hands on. All worries aside, they can’t actually afford the luxury of turning down help when it’s offered, even when it’s offered by humans.

Besides, Markus Manfred’s reputation precedes him. Growing up with his adoptive father, he was constantly reminded by others how “lucky” he was that  _the_ Carl Manfred, of all people, “took pity” on him —the poor, little orphan boy. While Markus found his place among the arts, even from a young age, he also found himself blossoming into quite the activist under his father’s care.

He simply couldn’t stand it. All of the hate in the world, all of the mistreatment and inequality, all because it boils down to someone being different.

Markus doesn’t necessarily take on every leadership position out there. Coming from a particular background, he feels as if it’s not his place to, but he  _is_ a worthwhile ally to have, despite what others might think of him. He’s passionate and charismatic, but —beyond that— he’s a public figure, one that uses his influence to make the public hear the voices that they would rather have subdued.

He’s a man that’s dedicated to many causes. One that refuses to be silenced, even when faced with death.

He’s a man that’s currently fighting for android rights. One that has rallied the greatest amount of human supporters to their cause.

The spare parts and biocomponents… All just added perks.

Connor has never met another man that makes him feel the way that Markus does.

Which is why Connor was foolish enough to kiss him the last time he was there.

It was on his way out of the human’s apartment. Markus always did have that way of making the world around them disappear. Getting to know him over the past couple of years has been wonderful, and Connor simply couldn’t resist when he had laughed at some passing comment, joyous and carefree.

The soft, supple touch of their lips had been a surprise to them both, so Connor had taken advantage of Markus’s shock, making his escape with what last shreds of dignity still remained.

Now, as he stands in front of Markus’s apartment, he raises his fist to knock on the door, only to hesitate and lower it again.

A neighbor strolls on by, so Connor shifts out of the way, burrowing further in his hoodie to hide his LED.

Once they pass, he tries again, this time successfully knocking on the door.

He takes a step back and jumps up and down on the balls of his feet, his eyes flickering nervously along the length of the hall.

Thankfully, Markus arrives relatively fast, opening the door at a cautious pace. When he realizes who’s waiting for him, however, his expression instantly brightens.

He opens the door a bit wider, leaning casually against the frame. “Evening, officer.”

Connor smiles softly at the familiar greeting, glad that things haven’t changed as much as he feared.

“Mind if I come in?” he asks, nodding towards the interior of his apartment.

Markus contemplates the offer for a second, narrowing his eyes playfully. “You know, I don’t usually make a habit of letting random cops into my home.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not ‘random’ then,” Connor states.

“No,” Markus agrees, “you’re not—” He takes a step back and waves Connor in. “—which is why I’ll make an exception for you.”

Lowering his hood, Connor enters the spacious apartment, looking dutifully around while Markus locks up.

“What an honor,” he hums, “but I hope that I’m not imposing.”

“Of course not.” Markus shrugs. “Just finished up dinner not too long ago, so nothing particularly exciting going on.” He gestures towards the living room, raising an eyebrow in question. “Want to stay for a while?”

“Oh, uh…” Connor swallows, swiftly averting his eyes. “I probably shouldn’t. I mean, Jericho—”

“Can survive an hour or two without you,” Markus reasons. “Besides, when was the last time you had an actual break?”

The resulting silence speaks well enough for itself, and Markus glares at him in disapproval.

“Seriously?” he asks, to which Connor huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Instinctively, he goes on the defensive.

“Androids don’t need to rest,” Connor reminds him.

“Perhaps physically,” Markus argues, “but what about mentally and emotionally?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Connor grumbles, “but why does it matter to you?”

Markus blinks rapidly at that, his brow furrowing in confusion. “Uh, is that supposed to be a trick question?”

“More like a straightforward one.”

“Okay…” he drawls. “I thought I made it pretty clear that I—” He searches for the right words, suddenly bashful. “—you know, have feelings for you.”

Connor sputters. “Wait, what?” Surely he’s joking. “N-no! No, that wasn’t clear at all!”

“Really?” Markus chuckles uncomfortably, rubbing at the nape of his neck while Connor gapes at him. “Because Simon, Josh, and North knew. Hell, even Lucy knew, but that makes sense, I guess, because she seems to know everything.”

Well, no arguments there.

But how could  _Connor_  not know, after all this time? After all, he was built for situations like this. Specifically designed to adapt to human behaviors, and to constantly be on the lookout for any significant changes in body language and demeanor.

As far as he knows, he never detected any signs of attraction on Markus’s part.

So why…?

“Why didn’t you tell me then?” Connor demands, embarrassed by his apparent lack of attention.

Markus grimaces, tensing slightly. “Like I said, I thought I was being a bit obvious. Then I had to go and kiss you. After that, you ran off, and you kept sending everyone else to pick up the supplies on your days, so I thought—”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Connor snaps, throwing his hand up to stop Markus right there. “I ran off because  _I_ kissed  _you._ Not the other way around.”

“No,” Markus says, “I’m positive that  _I_  leaned in and kissed  _you_.” Sensing where this is heading, Markus’s eyes soften, understanding spreading throughout those mismatched eyes. He slowly drags his hands over his face, laughing at the absurdity of it all. “So you’ve been avoiding me all this time because you thought that I would reject you." 

At this point, it isn’t even a question.

Still, Connor nods, snorting under his breath. "And you thought that I’ve been avoiding you because I didn’t feel the same way.” He rushes to add, “Which is definitely  _not_  the case." 

For several minutes, neither of them knows quite what to say, left speechless by this unexpected development.

Markus sighs. "We made a mess of this, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, but it’s not all that bad.” Connor approaches him, forcing himself to focus on all of the little changes that he so carelessly ignored before. Markus mirrors his movements, drawing in closer, as if pulled forward by an unseen force. “But it won’t be easy either.” They lean in, and Connor grabs him by the front of his shirt, yanking him in so that their lips brush with the slightest movement. “Being with me." 

Markus takes a shuddering breath, his blue and green eyes fixating on Connor’s lips. "I’m not asking for easy.”

“You’re a famous man, to put it lightly,” Connor whispers. Markus chases after his lips, but Connor only allows a teasing brush, keeping him at a distance. “Humans are going to see us, and the first thing that they are going to think is how much you’re being 'wasted’ on a piece of plastic like me.”

“You know, you say that, as if you’re not one of the four major leaders of the revolution,” Markus says. He reaches up to squeeze Connor’s upper arms, leaning his forehead against Connor’s own. “You have just as many eyes on you, as I do on me, and I’ll tell you the truth. Some of the androids are going to see us together, and the first thing they’re going to think is how much you’re betraying your own people, being involved with one of your oppressors.”

“I’d hardly call  _you_  an 'oppressor.’”

“It won’t matter to them, though. No matter what I have done or will do for your cause, there are always going to be those type of people on both sides." Markus smiles grimly. "I would call it human nature, but…”

Connor puffs out a breath of a laugh, unable to muster much else.

Markus swipes underneath his right eye, catching a stray tear that Connor didn’t even notice.

“I only want you to know that I’m willing to try,” Markus murmurs, “but nothing that happens between us will affect what I do for your people.” Markus pulls Connor impossibly closer, their chests brushing, hearts racing beneath the surface. “You will be free.”

“You can’t promise me that,” Connor says, his eyelids drooping when their noses brush.

“I just did,” Markus replies, as simple as that.

But all Connor can think about is all of that lost time that has passed them by.

They have a lot to make up for, and they will have plenty of struggles to look forward to in the future.

For now, Connor simply wants the night for themselves.

Sealing the promise with a kiss.


End file.
